


Supernatural x Oc One shots

by Yolandarose121180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandarose121180/pseuds/Yolandarose121180
Summary: Just some one shots i wrote with my oc Grace Masters. Figure I'd might as well post them.





	Supernatural x Oc One shots

~Castiel~

It was late in the evening at the cheap, smelly motel. Sam was on his laptop in the far side of the room, his eyes fixated on the screen. He looked up for a moment to see the angel, Castiel and Dean mid-conversation in the next room. Grace was just finishing up her shower and getting ready for bed. With her hair still damp, she put on her hoodie and a pair of shorts. She decided to go see what Sam was doing on his laptop. 

"Hey Sam, whatcha doing?" She asked quietly, laying her chin on the Winchester's shoulder and wrapping her arms around him lazily. 

"Just doing some research on this..." His voiced trailed off. 

Grace stopped listening to Sam because she notices him. The man in the trench coat, with the messy black hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes. But it wasn't just his appearance that she was captivated with, it was the giant sleek black wings on the man's back. The wings twitched and moved around as Dean and the man spoke.

"Umm, Grace...?" Sam asked. "You okay?"

She snapped her attention back to Sam. "O-oh yeah, im fine. Its just- who's that with Dean?"

"That's Castiel. He's been helping us for the past year."

"That's Castiel? I didn't know he was an angel." She said, a blush creeping on to her cheeks. 

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. "Wait... I didn't say anything about that."

"Well his wings are a dead give away."

"You can see his what?" He looked at her confused. 

"His wings, cant you? They are literally sprouting from the guy's back!" She raised her eyebrow. 

"No." He shook his head slightly. 

Meanwhile, Dean noticed that Cass was distracted. The angel had noticed something in a different room. 

"Cass are you listening to me?" He asks, a bit annoyed. "What do you keep looking at?"

Well the angel was looking at the girl Sam was speaking to. Castiel didn't know why but his heart swelled and beat a little faster. He felt a very strong need to be close to her and keep her safe. She had him in a trance until Dean tapped his shoulder. 

"Who is she?" He said so quietly Dean almost didn't hear him. 

"That's Grace Masters, a very good friend of ours." Dean smirked. "Do you want to meet her?"

Before Castiel could respond, the older Winchester had already called to girl over. Speaking of the girl, she jumped slightly at Dean's suddenness.

"Yeah Dean?" She blushed because of how extremely shy Grace was. This girl would kill monsters no hesitation, but if someone wants to talk to her, other than her close friends, she's a blushing and stuttering mess. 

"Come here there's someone i want to introduce you to." He smiled and slapped a hand on Castiel's shoulder. 

"This is Cass, he's an angel. He's also been a huge help since the apocalypse started." Dean said as the angel stepped closer to Grace, as he got closer she blushed harder. His black wings fluttered a bit as he stopped in front of her. 

When Castiel was mere few inches away he asked. "Why is your face so red?"

"Oh...umm...uhh.. I- uh." She studdered, not knowing what to do in this situation. 

Dean was shaking violently due to laughing, Sam could be heard in the background laughing also. 

"Cass, i think you broke her man." Said Dean. 

Castiel's face was pure confusion, his wings twitched trying to figure out why this girl was like this. He looked at the brothers for help, getting no where with them. 

"I don't get it. W-why is she like this? Is she okay?" He looked at the brothers for help but they were still laughing. Dean wiped away a fake tear. 

"She'll be fine. She's not exactly a people person." The older Winchester said, still laughing. Just as he said that, Grace bolted to the bathroom, shutting the door with a slam. 

The angel was so confused. Beyond confused at this point.

Sam noticed Castiel with a "What is going on" expression on the angel's face. 

"Look, Grace is a very shy person. And when i say shy, i mean unbelievably shy. Hell, when Dean and i first met her she did the same thing...But she didn't run. Anyways- my point is, she does this, and its normal for her. So, don't worry okay?" Sam explained. 

Cass nodded, taking a breath. 

"Anyways," Dean started. "Me and Sammy here are gonna go grab a couple'a beers and some food. Be back later." He grabbed his jacket and keys and went out the door. 

Sam, doing the same added, "Don't worry she'll come out sooner or later. See ya in a bit, Cass!"

Now in the quiet motel room, Castiel was alone. He walked up to the couch and sat down. He leaned over and put his elbows on his knees, running his hands down his face. The angel couldn't figure out why this human had such a pull on him. 

Just then the girl poked her head out the door to see if she was all alone. The angel's presence earlier had this need to be close to him and her hearted raced. She went to the bathroom because she needed a moment to think of what was happening to her.  
She found that she wasn't alone and that the angel was sitting on the couch with his back to her so he didn't notice her. She stealthily made her way to her bed, pulling back the covers she looked over to Castiel, who still hasn't noticed her. Just when she was getting in the bed squeaked under her weight. Her and Castiel snapped their heads to look at the other, frozen in position. Her hazel eyes meet with beautiful deep blue ones. Shit. 

"Hello Grace." The angel said awkwardly, but refused to break eye contact. "Um. Sam and Dean went to a bar for drinks and some food."

"Okay..." She said quietly. 

It was silent for a few moments and Castiel was wondering if she was okay.

So he read her thoughts:

"Shit he noticed me. Now this is awkward as hell... How can someone's eyes be so blue? So beautiful... His tie is backwards... His clothes are crooked, but its suites him. His wings though, such a deep shade of black. They look so soft. I wanna touch 'em."

Castiel's eyes widened. Can she? Could she be...? He had his suspicious but this just confirms it. 

"You can see my wings?" He said snapping her out of her trance. Her cheeks instantly turning red as she slowly nodded her head, not breaking eye contact with the curious angel. 

"Grace, would you like to touch my wings?" He asked. Castiel figured he'd try something to help her get over her shyness. 

"Um.. I.. Yes! I-i mean.. Ohh." She huffed. 

"Take a deep breath, calm down." Cass suggested getting up from the couch. So she did. In and out. 

"Y-yes i w-would." She said shaking a bit. 

Castiel nodded and moved to the foot of the bed, back facing her. He stared taking off his coat, then his suit jacket-

"Wait!! Why are you taking those off?" Grace asked covering her face with her hands. 

The angel looked over his shoulder and smiled a little at her reaction. "It's less restricting for me." 

She gave out a small 'oh' as she removed her hands from her face and proceeded to get on the bed herself. Cass resumed taking off his tie and then he unbuttoned his white shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders untill it fell at his elbows, exposing his bare back. 

His wings materialized, fully stretching out. His wing span filled the room almost touching wall-to-wall. Then his wings folded back in, relaxing. Grace scooted closer to the angel's wings, reaching out to stroke the top one. 

Castiel's breath hitched at the sudden contact. 

"D-did i hurt y-you?" She asked, worried.

"No, its just that.." He trailed off, looking back at her. "Its just that no one has touched my wings before. You are the first."

"Im honored." She smiled. This giving her some confidence with the angel. 

Grace continued to stroke Castiel's wings, grooming them in the process. She was careful not to hurt him as she got lost on how soft his feathers were. His head tilted back in a daze. He had a calm expression adoring his features, eyes closed, and his breathing even, as if he were sleeping. In her opinion Castiel looked simply beautiful.

Grace continued her work on his wings as she slowly worked her way to the base, where black feathers met skin. She lightly raked her nails through the small feathers. The angel bit his lip and let out a light groan as his wings flapped once and folded in a little. 

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt?" She pulled her hand away. 

His eyes remained closed as he said, "No, quite the opposite actually."

Grace made a small 'okay'. She repeated her action, straightening out the small feathers. Castiel bit back a few moans as she continued on. It felt so good. 

As Grace was aimlessly drawing patterns within his wings she began to feel something again. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly, she felt as if she was whole. Being with Castiel made her feel weird, but in the good way. Castiel leaned over resting his elbows on his knees, getting out Grace's reach. 

"Grace there is something that I must tell you." He said in a serious tone. This shocked her a little bit. 

"Umm, a-alright." She said hesitantly, a little bit scared of what he was about to say. 

Cass adjusted himself on the bed, facing her now. He took a breath. "Touching an angel's wings is a very intimate action, and when someone else can see another's wings." He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Meaning that they are soul-mates. That we are soul-mates."

Castiel found the bedspread very interesting to look at while he was saying this. A blush was evident on his face.  
"U-unless you're an Angel, and Angels can, of course see each other's wings. B-but i would sense that you are an actual Angel and–."

"Castiel." Grace interrupted his rambling, causing him to tilt his head up and look at you.  
With new found confidence she reached out and caressed his face. 

"I understand what you are saying and i would be more than happy to be your soul-mate." She smiled sweetly. 

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
